Scrapbook
by bleederdoll
Summary: A series of drabbles about the life of Atem, who after returning from the dead has an interesting life in the past, present and the far future. These are written in no particular order. Some shipping from various ships. Some OCs are there, but all Atem.
1. Rain

AN: I write a lot in general about random things when it comes to Atem, besides him being my RP muse and just... Let's just say he's a lot to me and no one will ever understand it. Enjoy.

You may ask me why I use Atem instead of Yami, because Yami is before Atem realized who he was. Besides, he comes back from the dead as Atem with all that dark skin but retains the memories of what he did as Yami. The name is still used for him, he accepts both names considering he believes them as...him. They are his names. Alright I'm done, now really enjoy~

* * *

Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

Drops of liquid fell from the heavens onto the window in large splashes. The storm came quickly and it caught Atem off-guard when it started. However as per usual he got himself a bowl of vanilla ice cream covered with syrup, caramel and sprinkles then proceeded to sit himself in front of the screen door. Each time he took a breath there was the dampness of the rain that met him. He didn't mind it one bit instead continuing to eat his ice cream in silence as the storm continued.

"You know I always wondered why you do this…" came the voice of his partner, Yugi. Turning around slightly, spoon in mouth, Atem's ruby irises met with large amethyst ones. The young man was dressed in his usual blue school outfit minus the shoes, his tri-colored hair slightly damp from the rain but his clothes seemed relatively fine considering the weather.

"Oh?"

The boy gives a nod as he sits beside the royal. "Yea. Mind telling me?"

Atem places the spoon in the bowl scooping up a large piece of ice cream drizzled mostly in caramel. "Tradition." With that said he places the scoop in his mouth, humming his satisfaction at the sweet taste. "Tradition?" Yugi repeats, raising a delicate brow at the other's choice of words. Atem nods placing the near empty bowl at his side his gaze returning back to the water that fell.

Distant thunder roared in the distance and he could see the flashes of light across the sky. It was calming to hear the drums but also exhilarating to see the lightning. "Back in Egypt…storms were rather good in a way. It filled up the Nile, brought us a good harvest and made our lives easier in the heat…"

Atem leans back on his hands as he continues. "There were also of course the dangers to a storm. Death, a bad harvest, flooding, the loss of homes, etc, etc." He raises a hand up as if waving the negativity away. "But…I always got something sweet to eat during a storm. My mother and I would watch it until it ended. Praying that things would become better for the people, the kingdom and ourselves."

The royal reaches out for the bowl, taking the spoon in his hand he scoops up another large goop of ice cream then holds it out to the younger male with a smile. "I know I don't rule a kingdom anymore but I still pray for you, Grandpa and our friends. So I suppose this simply became…tradition." Yugi leans forward taking the ice cream in his mouth. The young Mutou makes a sound, placing his hand on the spoon and wincing.

"Ah…cold…!" Yugi complains, removing the spoon from his mouth then placing it on the bowl. A pout appears on his lips as he glares at the monarch who was smirking under his amethyst orbs. "Ah, well, at least you answered my question. So I guess you wouldn't mind me joining you for this, eh?"

"I don't mind company~"

"I'll get us more ice cream but I'm putting my own ingredients in mine!"

Atem waves the little one off his gaze going down to the now empty bowl in his hands. There was a large boom over head and his attention returned to the door. As soon as it ended the rain fell harder then before.


	2. Sick

AN: I find things. I literally do. This was written recently so I thought why not post it here? I don't own YGO no matter how much I wish, but I'm not sure if I feel sorry for him or not.

* * *

He had offered to take care of it for a little while, let his little one take a break but the spirit didn't know quite how bad it was. So when he took over he was hit with a wave of nausea that hit him like a truck. His head was spinning, his eyes seeing stars and he could feel the rise of bile threatening to spill out of his mouth. Atem did what he had to. He ran for the bathroom.

The trek thankfully was a small one and he was able to close the door with a slight kick of his sock-covered foot. Opening the lid of the toilet he let the first wave out. The spirit had never gone through the sicknesses Yugi went through mostly because the other didn't want him to deal with his issues, but this particular one had started to concern Atem. Yugi couldn't sleep properly, he couldn't go outside and it was difficult for him to eat anything of the sort. The boy coughed in his sleep so hard Atem was afraid he would die so he offered to be in control during the rest of the illness' duration.

At first Yugi was completely against the idea even while he was sniffling and coughing profusely, but after days of being bothered he conceded. Immediately when they switched Atem had felt the little one shut down into a sort of slumber leaving the pharaoh to fend for himself for a while.

Hands gripped at the bowl of the toilet, lifting his head up enough that it wasn't all the way in it anymore. The smell was terrible and he was sure that the soup Yugi had finished eating ten minutes ago had come back to greet the spirit. It just didn't look the same once it came out.

His hand shakingly reaches out towards the toilet paper where he rolled up a decent amount in his hand then proceeded to wipe his mouth. His head was still spinning but at least now Atem could see clearly.

"**T**his is going to be a while."


	3. Mama

**AN:** I've been asked to write something sad. So I thought...why not post it here. This isn't the worse one I've written...another one literally made me cry.

* * *

It was so long ago but the memories felt so fresh, that he could still smell the waft of decay, the singe of burnt hair and could feel the cold that came from her body. His mother who was far beautiful then any woman he laid his little red eyes upon lay dead upon the stone. He had wanted to see her though his father had been against it. His father just wanted to protect him from the horrors of seeing the woman they loved being turned to this.

Hair the color of blood was spilled underneath her, flowing over the stone table in small curls. His mother's name was Tali and she was a woman he always wanted to please. Her skin was the color of the onyx stone and though her eyes were closed he knew his mother's eyes were the same red that his own held. He was so proud of them, that he held some traits of his mother's yet she always seemed so sad about it. Always so sad.

The young prince held onto his mother's hand as tears fell from his eyes. He cried. He hoped that this was all but a dream, that his mother would wake and smile the usual bright smile she always had when she laid eyes on him.

"Mama!" He cried out but silence was his only reward. His father said nothing, the council said nothing and his father's second wife was the only one to come to him and pick him off. He struggled, he cried out but he held onto the woman he loved most of all.

"Mama!"

"Shhh, little prince, she has gone to the world of the Gods. Shhh~" The woman said but they didn't register in his little mind for mother was gone and the world was darker.

"Mama!"

He struggled more but with ease he was taken away from his mother's body in the arm's of a woman he barely knew.


	4. Bother

**AN:** I've been asked if there is any shipping in these drabbles. I'm not quite sure. Probably a little bit but not much. Even I'm not sure what ships will even be here. Oh well. I don't own YGO as much as I would love to and I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for the devoted because the devotee is my most favored of the bunch.

* * *

Was he up? Or was he down? Truthfully he wasn't quite sure but he supposed hanging upside down from a tree wasn't the best options for his sugar high mind. How he even ended up in such a predicament was beyond normal comprehension. He simply was hanging about because having too many sweets was a bad idea for a royal who had been denied such delicacies for a month. His other self thought him mad and Atem was even starting to think it too. The cool evening was helping him gain some sort of consciousness in the haze but even still his body tingled, he felt heated and everything was just making sense without real logic.

"My king!" Opening his red irises they fell on the magenta haired magician that was his companion for many years. "Ah, Mahad," He starts with a slight smile and a wave. "I've wondered where you were~"

"My king, how did you end up in such a state!?" The magician asks alarmed his hands held up as if not sure whether to help the royal down or flail. To Atem it was a rather comical appearance to see the great Dark Magician looking lost and concerned. "Ah…well, I'm not quite sure actually—"

"Not sure!"

Atem winces at the shrill pitch his retainer took. The magician bows his head in apology but than leans closer to whisper. "We must get you down from there, my king." When Mahad reached out to help the smaller male down, the monarch only flailed wildly in response. "No, no, no!"

"Atem, please, you are a king—"

"Actually if I remember correctly that was many years ago"

"Yes but—"

"And I never agreed to being let down"

"Now that's just—"

"Shall we try this again?" Atem asks crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his retainer with a raised brow. The magician could only frown in response. Heaving a sigh, Mahad reaches up to brush his magenta tresses back. "Do you wish to come down?" The upside down monarch blinks his ruby optics at Mahad slowly and after a few stressful seconds he nods his head. With ease Mahad floats up, lifting up Atem from his shoulders so he was practically sitting up in the branch. "My head hurts…" The Pharaoh mutters while frowning and this only caused another tired sigh from the magician.


	5. End

**AN:** I was asked to write something sad. Something that was a memory to our dear monarch. So I did. I just didn't expect it to make me cry at the end of it.

* * *

He had known that it was coming eventually, while his body never aged the others around him were but truthfully, he was never ready for it when it happened. One by one his friends were dying from things he had no control over. They died of old age, accidents or simply a sickness that came for them. Each death was a stab at his heart that caused nothing more then a self-loathing, regret and anguish.

Now it was the one person he had fought to keep alive: Yugi Mutou. The man had aged almost looking a lot like their dear grandfather did. He lay in the hospital bed with his children and grandchildren around. Atem feeling slightly strange being around the relatives was in the corner watching the exchange. There were words of good bye, tears, kisses and private words uttered between sons, daughters and Yugi.

The machine that kept Yugi alive was so evident amongst the bustle of his family members. The pump of air and the beep of the machine. Atem was so focused on it he didn't notice that they had all left leaving him alone with Yugi. It was just the two of them again, just like old times. Old times…

Booted feet took steps forward towards the gurney, his hands in his pockets his ruby hues focused on the white tile. Why were hospitals always white? The strong scent of medicine hit his nose first before he could even see the old frame of his dear friend.

"Yami." So soft.

"Yugi."

Ruby hues found the same bright amethyst ones that he had grown so attached to. Beep. Beep. "Don't look sad, mou hitori no boku."

"You are dying…why would I not be sad to see you leave me?" He asks, his usual baritone tone wavering ever so slightly as emotion gripped him tightly. It was starting to consume him. Darken his vision. It was when he felt a shaking hand on his own that he realized he was crying.

"Because you shouldn't be sad for me. I've lived…pretty well. I saw my grandchildren, my children grow up to be wonderful and successful people." He takes a breath. Almost gasping. Atem free hand clenched so tightly and his tears flowed. "I traveled the world. Imarried Anzu…the girl I loved for so long and soon I'll be going to see them again."

"But you won't be here!" His tears were blinding him and he leans forward, snuggling his face into the other's chest. "I'll be alone! What am I going to do without you? Without all of you?!"

"Be free."

His face rises up to look at his close friend in confusion. Yugi closes his eyes, a smile upon his lips and takes a breath. "Be free. Travel. There are more people in this world who will love you just like us, Yami. It won't be the same but we don't want you to be sad. We'll meet again, I promise. So be free…"

There was silence for a moment as his dear friend's breath began to stagger. It left the royal at edge but what made him lose it all was coming too soon.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself?"

"…I — I promise."

And so began the terrible long sound of the line flattening.


	6. Cry

**AN:** I haven't updated in a long time mostly because I've been busy with life and writing my book, but lately I've been wanting to write my fanfics again. So perhaps, if we're lucky, I can begin writing once again for dear Atem. I do not own YGO no matter how much I wish to, however I do feel somewhat sorry and pleased with what came of all of this.

* * *

**There** was a time in his life that he thought he was happy. Surrounded by those he cherished most, by those that taught him how to be human and those same people who helped him realize just who he was. His name was Atem, he had been an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and he had saved the world from a darkness that would have destroyed all he loved. Yet, he could not save his friends from natural causes. Death - was inevitable for all living things except the few that the Gods needed.

He hated it all. For the first time in his life he hated the Gods that sent him here.

He just hated everything.

For days the monarch wept when Yuugi had passed on from old age. For days he secluded himself in his friend's old room eating nothing and drinking very little. Atem had wept, wailed for what seemed like forever and heard nothing but his own cries in oh so familiar walls. It **hurt**. The pain of losing all of his friends hurt far too much and he could not die because the Gods had plans for him.

But then a thought came to him as red eyes peer up from his arms that were soaked in tears. There was someone else who shared his horrible fate. Someone he had to find.

—-

It was silly to think that Atem could find solace in the other male but in a way, he _could_ help him. It probably wasn't the sanest of ways but at the moment the once monarch didn't care. He cared about _little_ these days. Which is why, once he spotted the white haired thief, he lunged.

It was unexpected. So totally unlike him but he needed something and he was sure the Thief could give it to him. But what was it exactly?

Atem's lunge at him caught the Thief in surprise but he was quick to jump back away and only have his cheek slightly scratched. Bakura turned, his rusty hues blazing and it was something that made Atem excited. _Excited? _The very feeling caused him to hesitate just long enough that the thief was able to hit him square in the jaw. It **hurt**. The taste of copper slowly filled his mouth and **he lost it**.

He swung back, screaming and growling out everything that he had been feeling. The thief, really not understanding the situation, but not wanting to back down swung back and the hits were hard. They were unforgivable and Atem just kept taking it. He hit him as hard as he could even though his body cried for mercy. Even though Atem knew he couldn't exactly match Bakura's strength. Atem wasn't a fighter, though he did learn how to fight but there was a clear difference between fighting to learn to defend yourself and fighting for survival. Bakura was a thief who had to fight within the harsh desert, against other bandits and Atem's own guards. He was born from this and Atem was simply taught.

Bakura kneed him in the stomach causing the monarch to fall down on his back with a cough. They were both covered in blood, bruises and dirt. The alleyway they had found themselves in, which at the start wasn't the best looking, now looked like a small storm had just rolled on in. Trash was scattered and the poor trashcans were bent in odd angles. The monarch almost felt sorry for them._ Almost_.

Ruby irises peer up at the thief where he stood over him menacingly. The blood and dirt on Bakura didn't make him look hurt if anything it just added the whole scary affect on him. It was then that Atem laughed. It was a laugh filled with coughs in the beginning but began to grow stronger and stronger until tears fell from his eyes down his bruised cheeks. The thief appeared confused and lost over the whole situation but after a moment he noticed something.

Atem was crying. He wasn't laughing anymore.

His enemy had wept before him and he just didn't know what to do.


	7. Forgetful

**AN:** I've been around. So I apologize for not putting anything up so now I shall do so. This was placed on my RP account about a month ago and I have just gotten around to putting it up. I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters...even if I feel somewhat sorry. A nod of recognition towards Kazuki Takahashi and his creative prowess, oh how I swoon.

* * *

In the beginning he remembered everything.

He remembered how his mother used to tell him stories about the Gods, how is father taught him the ways of the sword and how his friends showed him magic and all its wonders. He clung onto those memories in the darkness like a lifeline for it was all he had in this timeless void. However, sleep tugged at his eyes. Clawed at his bones. Whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

At first...he ignored it.

His royal majesty played games with himself and discovered if he thought hard the void could be filled with things. It could _no_ longer be a void.

It started out with small objects. Bowls, pottery, clothing, jewels and even a game of Dogs and Jackals. Than he started to fill it up with bigger things. Tablets of Kaa monsters that he could remember. Sandstone walls decorated in beautiful hieroglyphs of stories and rituals. There was even a garden that was just like the one in his palace. He created rooms upon rooms, stairways going this way and that and he created a small room just for himself. Each room held something different.

It kept him busy. It kept him sane. Yet he grew tired and without ever noticing he fell into slumber.

* * *

Sleep he realized was a terrible thing. Every time he woke up he had forgotten something. Originally it was just memories he had no real use for. Memories that were better left forgotten. He had forgotten about the corpse of his mother. How she appeared then and how he felt. Of course, Atem thought that he was sad during the event but it wasn't quite the same as before. He couldn't remember how painful it was and maybe it was a good thing.

Other memories disappeared without much thought and as they fluttered away, more rooms popped up and certain rooms from before became locked. It was all a mystery to him yet it left Atem with the resolve to not sleep.

Sleep was bad, he would think to himself and when exhaustion hit him the world swirled and became darkness once again. A luke-warm sort of darkness.

* * *

The more he slept the more his environment changed. It twisted. It darkened. The rooms that were once there had been replaced and put somewhere completely different. He vaguely remembered the garden and when he went to search for it, it was replaced with a large empty space with hallways in every direction.

It displeased him. Frustrated him.

But his annoyance didn't last long for sleep was needed and he simply went along with it. Atem had forgotten that there was a reason not to sleep. Not to forget further.

* * *

On one of his many adventures through the world he always woke up to; he found a trap. It was something completely unexpected and nearly scared him half to death. His ruby hues look down at the cavern below where he could hear the hissing of snakes among the darkness. He clicks his tongue against his teeth before getting up while dusting himself off then leaving the room.

He mentally filed it away that the room needed to be avoided and much to his surprise he remembered the next time he woke up.

* * *

Memories faded more and more in this world. The longer he was asleep; the more everything around him changed and he forgot. However, Atem continued to cling onto his name. His name was important for whatever reason so he kept it. Each time he awoke he spoke his name. Throughout the time he was up Atem said his name as often as he could over and over and when exhaustion took him he thought of it.

His name was important.

So when it was taken away from him, Atem felt a sadness that he couldn't explain but for some odd reason cared very little for it. So instead of thinking about it further he began to explore this world he always woke up in until he became exhausted and fell asleep again.

Only this time he slept for centuries in the darkness until a young boy brought him back.


	8. Never Forgotten

**AN:** I haven't written a song fic in a long time. I also didn't want to put it off into its own little story. It belongs with the drabbles just like everything else. I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters...even the one who rises and the other who fears. A nod of recognition towards Kazuki Takahashi and his creative prowess, oh how I swoon. The song that is featured is Castle by Halsey.

* * *

Fear gripped him tightly as he peered down the large hall with wide ruby hues. The air was thick with the scent of incense, from the pillars hung almost transparent white curtains that crossed this way and that above him like a canopy. Servants and guards stood at either side as still as statues. His six priests were behind him in two lines; three within each, from short to tall. Siamun, his vizier, stood beside him patiently as the soon to be monarch was currently having a mental battle with himself.

Today would be the day that his title of Prince would be dropped and greater title would be bestowed upon him. Something he had dreaded in the last few days more than anything. His hands clenched at his sides, his knuckles whitening at just how tightly. Nothing would begin until he took the first step yet he stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Prince!" A somewhat hushed whisper shook him out from his stupor. He turns his head far too quickly towards the voice that his gold earrings whipped the side of his neck. He grimaces slightly, only to blink rapidly at the extremely excited brunette who was flapping her arms around like a bird beside a guard.

"Mana!" Came another whisper from behind him but he ignored it as the girl ran up to him, grasping his hand and giving it a small squeeze. There were audible gasps around them and even a few words that he could not catch, for his focus was not on them but on the girl he easily called his friend. The apprentice smiles at him, does a small bow then returns to her spot with a skip in her step. Atem stares after her for a few silent moments then shakes his head somehow feeling less anxious from one simple touch.

_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_  
_Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_  
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

A breath is taken, his body straightens and his head is held up high. An air of confidence radiates from his future majesty completely replacing the nervousness he had held only seconds ago. The very atmosphere in the hall had changed once again enough that it sent shivers down a few spines. Atem releases the breath he took and takes the first step towards a destiny he could not escape from, with his priests behind him each step of the way. The servants they passed went down on their knees and the guards lowered their heads. Beside him the old vizier was giddy with glee at Atem's ascension to the throne and it appeared he was not alone in this. Many of the priests held small smiles, Mana practically had to be held down from ruining the procession with her excitement and a few servants had tears streaming down their face.

_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

Yet there were a few who had an odd sense of deja vu. The way Atem held himself as he walked the hall was similar to an event that happened a few years before the future Pharaoh's birth. It caused a small stir amongst them. Soft words were spoken and it did not go unheard by a certain elderly priest. In fact, his hearing seemed to zero in on anything that pertained to that certain event.

To when she had ascended.

_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

Looking towards Atem he knew from looks alone that he was the near splitting image of his brother, the previous Pharaoh. Yet the way he walked, the way he held himself and the confidence that he radiated was more like his mother. A woman who had come from the lowest of royalty and became Queen in just a few years.

_Straight for the castle_

* * *

He remembered it as clear as day. The woman who had skin as dark as obsidian, hair as black as crow feathers and eyes the color of rubies. Her son, Atem, sat in her lap as she poked and prodded him causing waves of laughter to bubble forth from him. It was his turn to keep guard of them today and as much as Priest Akhenaden wanted to opt out of doing such duties, he could not disobey his Pharaoh. The Queen made him feel uneasy as though she was seeing right through him with her red hued gaze or perhaps...it was something else entirely. He didn't know and never tried to figure out his feelings for her. The Priest just knew that she made him uneasy and she delighted in this fact.

The laughter soon died down only to be replaced by hushed whispers, quick kisses upon chubby cheek and a few hums. However, one part of the conversation was spoken loud enough to hear.

"You will be Pharaoh one day," she states, running her fingers through blonde bangs and twiddling the ends between two fingers. The boy pouts and shakes his head. "Nope! I'mma be a prince forever!" The woman chuckles leaning down to kiss the tip of her son's nose and then licks his forehead. A look of utter disgust appeared on the prince's face then he begins to wipe furiously at his now 'tainted' skin. The Queen laughed loudly which made the prince frown then sniffle, his eyes welling up with tears. Her laughter quieted at this and she wipes as his eyes, humming softly.

_Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_  
_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_  
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

"You will be Pharaoh," she says firmly. "And you will be a Pharaoh that no one will forget. One that even the Gods will listen to." Atem's sniffles had quieted at her words and he peered up at her in wonder. "Should even your name be erased your stories will be told for all eternity." The Priest who was listening in on the conversation suddenly stilled as her red hues found his dark blues and held them. Her next words sent shivers down his spine.

"The greatest Pharaoh who ever lived. Never to be forgotten"

* * *

_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

Her words had stayed with him all these years. Haunting him. At first he thought they would disappear and they had for a while, until his brother became sick with an illness that was found to be incurable. Her words echoed and he was filled with a dread he could not explain.

_Straight for the castle_

Atem reached the end of the hallway to where it turned into a balcony. The sounds of the citizens buzzed below them as they waited for their Pharaoh to appear. The Priests fanned out behind the drapes that covered its entrance. His majesty waited for a few moments then motioned to Siamun to part them. The elderly man did so and Atem walked through them and the sounds of the people below went wild with praise.

_There's no use crying about it_  
_There's no use crying about it_  
_There's no use crying about it_

Akhenaden watched with dread as the Pharaoh stood on the balcony surrounded by applause. The love of Kemet's people for its king was so very evident yet all he could see was her. The Queen who decorated herself in gold. Who was known as the 'Pharaoh's Lioness' for the love she shown for her child, her husband and Egypt, and the ruthlessness she showed in order to protect them.

There's no use crying about it

_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

The Pharaoh stood there for a few moments taking in the waves of adoration he received, then he raised his hand above him and the world stilled. Silence fell quickly and the feeling of dread rose within the priest. The monarch watched as his citizens went down on their knees and bowed before him, for he was a God upon this Earth and their sovereign. Pride swelled within him and Atem turns on his heel and leaves them to it. A quick glance to his priests was all he would give before he left them to their own duties.

_Straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

The servants left, the guards dispersed and one by one the priests left leaving Akhenaden to visibly shake alone, which he was all too grateful for. The red hues that he had seen that day were the same as the Pharaoh's, just like her words. Piercing through his soul.

_Straight for the castle_

**"Never to be forgotten"**


End file.
